1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to packet holders and binders and in particular to an elasticized expansible strap fastener combining closed loops and hooks with closed loop elastic bands.
2. Background Art
Binding packages and loose articles together requires either a tie device or expansible strap for encompassing diverse articles varying in number and shape or bundles varying in size and shape. If the items to be bound are large in any dimension, or have undefined or ill-defined end points, a simple loop elastic band-type fastener will not fit around. Tie fasteners may come loose or be difficult to untie if bound tightly, and in some cases, when one hand is required for holding articles together while binding, it is impossible to tie a binder requiring two hands unless another person is present to assist.
Some prior art devices exist with hooks interconnected by elastic lines, particularly for attaching goods to bicycles, motorcycles or vehicles in general. These elasticized cords are very thick and bulky themselves, taking up space and not fitting in tightly confined locations . They are also relatively expensive and complex to fabricate with multiple elastic lines bound by fabric and crimped together at the ends by the hooks. This crimped end has a tendency to slip loose under high tension conditions.
Other prior art devices provide inexpensive hooks with loops which may be interconnected by elasticized bands or cords, but typically the hooks are weak single or double thickness members and have a tendency to pull open under high tension.
One prior art device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 913,962 uses closed loop rubber bands in an expansible strap, but then combines them with open loop connectors and open loop-hooks all of which may be pulled apart under high tension and all of which have exposed ends or tips of the wire members forming the loops which may snag or scratch skin, clothes or the articles being bound.